That's my Final Answer
by Write-To-You
Summary: Prompted by my sister: Peter tries to break up with Michelle because he thinks it's too dangerous. Michelle isn't having it.


**Author's Note: I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D BE ON SPIDEYCHELLE FIRE AFTER THIS MOVIE! :D :D **

Peter Parker squeezed his hands nervously behind him as he stood in front of Michelle's door. He had texted her approximately fifteen minutes ago, asking if she was home and saying that they needed to talk. It sounded so much like a pre-break-up-text, and he wished he had been able to think of another way to word it.

But, Peter, supposed, she wouldn't be reading the text wrong. Because he was breaking up with her.

Just the idea sent a shock of nerves through Peter. He had come to the decision sometime this morning, after lying awake in bed until nearly 1 am. He had had a date with Michelle the night before, which had gone rather well. They had gone out for dinner, and had a nice, long goodnight kiss on her front porch. Normally, that would have sent Peter swinging home whooping and feeling like he could conquer the world, but he was stuck on something that had happened right after dessert.

Like they always seemed to when Peter was on a date, a group of criminals had decided to rob a bank. Peter had left his stuff with his girlfriend and had swung away to stop the crime. Michelle, curiosity getting the better of her, had followed him to the crime scene and stood on the sidewalk, watching him fight.

It might have been the look on her face, and it might have been the way Peter cried, "Michelle!" when he saw her, but one of the crooks had gotten smart. He had grabbed Michelle, stuck a gun to her head, and told Spider-Man to let them go unless he wanted her dead.

Peter had managed to work his way around the situation, like always, and had ended up with the criminals in prison and Michelle perfectly safe. She wasn't terribly shaken; that was normal. But Peter was.

So here he was, reasons bubbling on the tip of his tongue, waiting for her to meet him. He felt another shockwave go through him as the door slowly opened up and Michelle peeked out. She stepped outside so she was facing him on the porch, and crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Uh, hi," Peter mumbled. "Um, so... ever since I became, uh, _you-know-who_-"

"Lord Voldemort?" Michelle interrupted, smirking.

Peter blinked, thrown from the speech he had practiced no less than 13 times after only a few words. "Uh. What?"

"You-know-who? Lord Voldemort?" Michelle sighed. "Never mind, keep going. I think you were breaking up with me?"

Peter's eyes went large. He was completely off his game now that she had ruined his speech. "Uh- I- I mean- well... yeah. But I have to."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "No you don't," she huffed, pushing passed him and heading towards her front stops. "Come on, dork. Let's take a walk."

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned around and followed her towards the sidewalk. "Look," he said, trying to get back on track with his explanation. "What I do is... super dangerous. I'm in danger all the time. But- but because somehow everyone seems to figure out how much I care about you... _you're_ gonna be in danger all the time, too. Every time a new bad guy wants to hurt me he'll kidnap you or stick a gun to your head. You could get hurt or- or- Michelle, if something happened to you because of me I- I don't know what I would do."

Michelle let out a long sigh and tipped her head back to stare at the sky. "Peter..." she said slowly. "I appreciate the sentiment. I really do. But you're being stupid."

Peter, offended, felt his jaw fall open. "What? I'm being- I'm being _self-sacrificing!_ Do you think I _actually_ want to break up with you?"

"Of course you don't," Michelle huffed. "I'm the best you've ever had."

"Exactly."

"Exactly, exactly," she continued. "You do a lot for this city and this world already. Why don't you just let it do something for you? Peter... I don't care about the danger. Because I know that, as long as you're around, I'm going to be just fine." She bumped her arm into his and he took her hand on instinct. "You are worth the danger, Peter Parker, okay? You're not breaking up with me. I won't let you. That's my final answer."

Peter gave her an adoring look. "How did I get so lucky?" he murmured.

"I honestly don't know," Michelle replied dryly. "So are you all good now? Convinced?"

Peter let out a sigh. "I still think that it's dangerous," he told her. "And I- I don't like it. I don't like putting you in danger."

"Of course you don't." Michelle squeezed his hand. "But think about it this way. Whether you break up with me or not, somehow the bad guys are _still_ gonna figure out that you care about me. And then they're still going to kidnap me. So, I'll still be in danger, but I won't have the post-rescue kiss."

Peter snorted. "Okay, that happened one time."

"Yes but it was very dramatic and I'm never going to let you live it down," Michelle shot back, smirking. "Point being... if I'm going to be in danger, I would like to at least get being with you out of it. Besides, I've _finally_ come to terms with you running out on me every other date."

"Um, excuse me, you tired to slap me less than a month ago when I went of to stop a mugger!"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "It was our anniversary," she reminded him. "And the police _are_ capable of stopping crime every once and awhile."

Peter puled a dubious face, but neither of them were going to argue the point anymore.

"So, in conclusion," Michelle said. "You are not breaking up with me. And also we're going out to lunch because I'm hungry and have nothing else to do today."

Peter snickered, and looked down at her fondly. "Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note: Oop I don't think there was enough plot there to make a full story whooooops XD **

**MY FRIEND SAID THAT SHE SAID THAT THEY'RE GONNA BREAK UP IN SM3 AND I'M MADD THAT BETTER NOT HAPPEN :( **


End file.
